Nuestras memorias
by Lyderning
Summary: ¡Hola! soy Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, la princesa de Tenebrae. Tengo dos lobos mascota, me gustan los dulces y mi mejor amigo se llama Noctis, ¡Siempre me divierto mucho cuando estoy con él! (Romance más adelante)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Mi nuevo amigo se llama Noctis.

Compórtate bien, Lunafreya. — me dijo mi padre, el rey de Tenebrae Asgerd Nox Fleuret, sentado a mi lado con aquel serio y firme porte acomodando la corbata de su traje blanco. –Tienes que dar buena impresión.

Si, padre. —respondí mientras tocaba mi rubio cabello atado en un incómodo peinado estructurado por dos largos listones negros.

La reunión de hoy es muy importante. — miró por la ventana— además hoy vas a conocer al Rey Regis Lucius Caelum, él tiene el ultimo cristal, el cual ya tienes en claro su importancia.

¿y por qué no se lo pides prestado? —pregunté inocentemente, a veces no entendía a los adultos con las indirectas y vueltas que daban a todos los asuntos.

Mi padre me miró indignado, endureciendo su semblante y respondiendo fríamente: — No me pongas en vergüenza y nada de hablar de tus amigos imaginarios.

Si, padre—replícale aburrida, asegurándome que mi bolsa de caramelos esté bien escondida entre los pliegues de mi blanco vestido.

Espero que él no se dé cuenta, no quiero imaginarme lo enojado que se pondrá conmigo, ¿pero ¿qué quiere que haga? Amo los dulces y mis amigos me dijeron que no hay -ni debería haber problemas con ello-.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el conductor anunció la pronta llegada al palacio, Me acerqué a la ventana de la limusina, observando la amplia mirada que el reino de Lucius me brindaba como presentación. Los edificios absorbían gran parte de las luces del sol y dejaban escapar algunos rayos, los cuales iban a la autopista por donde se podía ver el gran palacio del único país que poseía un cristal hoy en día.

Desearía que Umbra y Lupus estuvieran aquí. — murmuré recordando a sus lobos y la negativa de mi padre cuando pedí por su compañía.

Ambas puertas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo por sirvientes vestidos de negro. Salir del auto de un salto y fui a reencontrarme con mi padre, pero me lo encontré junto a un hombre que, supuse, era el Rey Regis; un hombre que, al contrario de su papá, vestía de negro.

Regis, — dijo su padre haciéndome un gesto, me acerqué lentamente y él puso una mano sobre mi hombro — Está es mi hija: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Encantada, su majestad. –saludé energéticamente ofreciéndole su pequeña mano, recordando que papá solía saludar de esa forma, sentí su fría mano apretar mi hombro

Igualmente, señorita. – su voz era algo ronca, diferente a como me la hubiera imaginado, el respondió a mi gesto rápidamente.

A sus espaldas una sirvienta se acercó al Rey susurrándole algunas palabras al oído, el monarca asintió y la mujer se retiró unos pasos, seguidamente se dirigió a papá, diciéndole que la reunión iba a ser muy larga, mi padre se mostró indiferente.

Vamos a tardar mucho, señorita Lunafreya. –me dijo, después de hacerle una seña a la misma sirvienta –¿Por qué no vas al jardín del castillo a esperar?

Asentí contenta y seguí a la mujer ¡adoro los jardines! Siempre veo mariposas y muchas flores bonitas. Miré sobre mi hombro a mi padre y al Rey, quienes hablaban mientras se adentraban en el castillo seguidos de cortesanos, guardias y doncellas.

Seguí a la silenciosa mujer por los anchos pasillos del palacio, los cuales parecían interminables y repetitivos por sus numerosas puertas y cuadros que me parecían, que seguían un patrón. Estuvimos caminando un rato más hasta que en una esquina pude ver como la luz entraba abruptamente, iluminando un poco más el pasillo.

Si necesita algo, princesa, no dude en avisarme. – me dijo a mis espaldas—El té será servido a las… — Un pitido resonó débilmente, seguramente debería ser su celular. La mujer lo atendió rápidamente y respondió susurrando: — ¡Ahora no, Boris! No espera… ¿¡Qué?!... ¿Cómo fue que-?… ¿no puedes hacerte cargo tú mismo?... ajá… ok, … ¡bien! iré yo. — guardó su celular y se dirigió a mi nuevamente— Él té será servido a las seis, y si me disculpa, debo ir a atender un asunto de gran importancia.

Y así me dejó sola en aquel gran jardín. Arboles rodeaban el jardín pegados a las paredes del patio interior y se despegaban en las cuatro grandes puertas que derivaban en cuatro caminos de piedra delineados por diferentes flores de distintos colores. Los cuatro caminos se juntaban en un círculo donde había una fuente que ocupaba el centro de esta donde había una mujer -creo- dormida, rodeada por cuatro estatuas de menor tamaño las cuales tiraban chorros de cristalina agua a la fuente.

Me acerqué a la fuente a lentos pasos, observando cada una de las diversas flores que habían allí, como el rocío las cubría provocando pequeños destellos en los pétalos. Seguí caminando, rodeando la fuente miré la variedad y exactitud de detalles grabados minuciosamente. Al seguir caminando y admirando el paisaje la espalda de una silla de ruedas entró en mi campo de visión. Me acerqué lentamente, feliz de saber que había alguien más, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo sola.

¡Hola! — saludé feliz al instante llegar al frente de la silla, allí había un chico de pelo y ropa negra con ojos rojos quien jugaba con su celular

Él me ignoró completamente y continuó con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono vi que, a su lado; apoyada en la fuente, una blanca figura reposaba. Me acerqué a ella, en ese momento una mano me empujó.

¡Oye! —grité enfadada, espero que mi vestido no se haya manchado.

Es mío. – me dijo el niño sin mirarme. – No lo toques. Ni me hables.

Enfadada e indignada me levanté y rodeé la fuente, sentándome en una silla de hierro al otro lado de fuente, donde apenas podía ver sus piernas.

¡Pues no quiero hablar con alguien tan grosero como tú! —le grité, sacándole la lengua al terminar. Crucé los brazos y me acomodé ¡que niño tan grosero! ¿Qué no sabe quién soy? ¡Soy Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, princesa de Tenebrae!

Lastimosamente, no traje ningún libro ni nada para pasar el tiempo, si Umbra y Lupus me hubieran acompañado… suspiré lo único que me quedaba era repasar todos y cada uno de los detalles del jardín, las flores que delineaban el camino seguían un patrón rojas apasionadas, rojas brillantes, naranjas, amarillas, verde manzanas, verdes más oscuros, azules cielos, azules oscuros, violetas claras, violetas más claros y blancas.

¡SPLASH!

Aquel ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levanté un poco para poder observar. Al parecer la estatua blanca del chico se había caído a la fuente y este intentaba tomarla a pesar de estar a una buena distancia.

Sinceramente sentí pena por él, yo siempre intento ser gentil y ayudar. Como una especie de practica cuando sea reina. Me levanté decidida y caminé hasta llegar a un lugar donde pueda tomar dicha figurita, la saqué del agua y se la devolví a su dueño, quien me miró con desconfianza antes de arrebatármela.

¿por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó mirándome ceñudo, me sonrojé de la rabia.

De nada. –respondí mostrando un semblante lo más altivo que pude.

Ambos nos miramos durante un largo rato y a mí me empezaban a picar los ojos, además que sentía como la risa se acoplaba en mi garganta hasta salir disparada en torrente. El chico parpadeó confundido.

Eres realmente bueno. – le dije, al verme derrotada en aquella competencia de miradas— Soy Lunafreya por cierto, pero todos me llaman Luna, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él no respondió. Se limitó al silencio por unos segundos y luego guardó su celular, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

Si me dices te daré un Gummy. Dos. Dos Gummy.— le dije mostrándole mi bolsa de caramelos. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Dijiste… Gummy?— preguntó, claramente nervioso. Yo asentí feliz.

Si: Gummy. —respondí—Esos deliciosos caramelos de diferentes colores y sabores descontinuados. Si me dices tu nombre te daré uno, a menos que yo lo adivine antes.

Me reí levemente ante su duro gesto.

Haber… haber… tienes cara de… Cid.

No.

Firion,

No.

Luneth.

Tampoco.

Cecil

Nop.

Bartz.

Ni cerca.

Terra.

Ese es nombre de chica.

Tenía que intentar.

Cloud

¿ese es un nombre?

Zack.

¿quieres un abrigo? Que está muy frío.

Vincent.

Ríndete de una vez.

Aún tengo muchos

Adelante; dime.

Squal, — y a cada uno que yo decía, él respondía con un no y sus variantes. – Zidane, Tidus, Kain, Laguna, Jecht, Vaan, Garland, Mateus, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Kuja, Garbrantg. Eso es todo, me rindo.

Noctis.

Aquí tienes, Noctis. –le dije mientras le daba un par de caramelos. Me senté en la orilla de la fuente a comerme un par también.—Entonces, Noctis, ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

Videojuegos, televisión. – respondió alzando los hombros—Me lastimé y no puedo hacer tantas cosas como antes.

Ya veo…— murmuré mirando su silla de ruedas—yo vine a acompañar a mi papá, tiene una junta con el Rey Regis.

¿quieres jugar algo?

El me miró intrigante. Saqué dos pequeños saquitos de la bolsa y le ofrecí uno. Me llevé uno a la boca.

— Estos te pintan la lengua, tienes que adivinar qué color se te tiñó la lengua. – le saqué la lengua, mostrándole el ejemplo—Hay tres colores: Azul, verde y naranja. Si adivinas tres seguidas, ganas y al otro le toca una prenda.

Noctis se llevó el caramelo a la boca, yo le indiqué que lo saboreara y que se preparara para gritar el sabor. Una voz dentro de mí se hizo presente, diciéndome que el color de mi lengua era Azul.

¿Listo? Tres… dos…

¡Azul!

¡Verde!

Noctis me miró perplejo unos segundos.

¿Cómo lo haces?

Suerte, quizás. – tomé otro caramelo— ¿Dos de tres?

…

La cara de Noctis se deformó lentamente en una mueca, seguramente la mía estaba igual o peor. Ese caramelo era muy picante.

¿Empate? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz, yo asentí repetidas veces con energía.

Miré al cielo desgarrado por el atardecer, que tarde era y la reunión ya debería estar por terminar, pero no seguí pensando es aquello, me estaba divirtiendo con Noct y creo que él también.

¿Y cómo son tus lobos? —me preguntó, mis ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron.

¡Adorables! —contesté felizmente—Los entrené muy bien, espero que algún día vayas a Tenebrae y puedas conocerlos.

Él asintió, seguramente ya tenía ganas de ir. Según lo que me contó aquí no había muchos niños con los que jugar y ahora que estaba herido… suspiré, Noct se debe sentir aburrido en estos días de reposo. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Noct soltó un grito ahogado, levanté la cabeza alarmada.

¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, Noct tomó la figurita y unos caramelos que le di anteriormente, cuando jugamos piedra-papel-tijera.

Me escapé y si me descubren voy a llevarme una buena. –dijo, aterrado.

Puse una mano en mi mentón, pensativa. No nos engañemos, a primera vista puedo parecer una dulce niña, pero me llevo más de un regaño al día.

Déjame ayudarte—dije levantándome y colocándome frente a él

¿Qué?

Será como un juego, —le comparé, Noct pareció más interesado que antes—Yo iré adelante y te diré si puedes pasar. Como si fuéramos espías.

Me quité los anchos listones de mi cabello, provocando que se soltara y me lo coloqué en la frente. Le pasé otro a Noct, quien pareció dudar, pero finalmente se lo puso. Un brilló de determinación bañó sus azulinas pupilas. Espera, ¿azules? ¿Qué no eran rojas?, bah, error mío.

Bien, yo voy a ser… Lobo Blanco. –dije emocionada, Noctis me miró enojado.

¡Pero yo quiero ser un lobo!

Tarde. – repliqué con los brazos en jara, mirándolo con superioridad. Noctis se recargó en la silla. — ¿Qué te parece… Cristal Negro?

Ni loco.

¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Lobo blanco a Cristal negro, ¿me copias, Cristal Negro? Cambio. —susurré, apoyada en una esquina, detrás de un jarrón aunque Noct estaba a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Aquí Cristal Negro, ¿Cómo está el perímetro, Lobo Blanco? Cambio.

No hay monos en la costa. Cambio.

Es "moros", no monos. – me dijo, dejando de lado nuestro jueguito.

¿Enserio? —me volteé sorprendida—Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira.

De todas formas—me cortó acercándose lentamente, señaló un elevador al final del pasillo—Mi cuarto es en el sexto piso, estamos en el primero. Si llegamos a ese elevador la misión habrá sido un éxito.

Asentí, y miré de nuevo el amplio pasillo con diversas columnas donde podríamos ocultarnos por si algo llegase a pasar, volteé a ver a Noctis.

Sígueme, cambio.

Él asintió y lentamente comenzó a seguir mis pasos. Por estar atenta al ascensor no noté cuando tres criadas se acercaban, rápidamente empujé a Noctis dentro de un cuarto. Él al principio me miró enfadado, pero luego, al explicarle lo que pasó se calmó.

Vamos.

Se agaché y caminé por el pasillo, dejando a Noctis escondido detrás de una cortina.

Despejado, cambio. –dije, Noctis se acercó a mí.

Caminé unos pasos, pero me vi sorprendida cuando una gran puerta se abrió, Noctis inmediatamente retrocedió hacia su escondite y yo me escondí detrás de una columna. Pude ver como tres soldados con armas en mano salían del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta. Lo que era un problema, ya que el sol que entraba por aquella apertura era lo suficiente para proyectar una sombra. Me acerqué lentamente arrastrándome por el suelo y metí levemente la cabeza, buscando por un posible peligro y si, lo había.

La sala era una larga mesa encabezada por el Rey Regis, y a su izquierda a unas sillas de distancia, mi padre. Tragué duro. Si Noctis no estuviera en silla de ruedas ambos nos hubiéramos arrastrado por el suelo para pasar sin proyectar ninguna sombra, pero la silla de él sería muy llamativa, me volteé a verlo.

Me agaché y di una vuelta carnero para llegar al otro lado. La cual no me salió muy bien ya que me terminé golpeando contra otra columna, volteé a ver a Noctis quien, con los labios, me dijo tonta, yo le respondí que él debería intentarlo hacerlo con vestido. Me acerqué a la puerta y tomé la manija intentando esconderme en todo momento para que mi sombra no me delate, de verdad era pesada, pero logré hacerlo, antes de cerrar escuché como alguien se reía.

Procede, Cristal Negro—dije al otro lado, arreglándome el vestido—No hay monos en la costa. Cambio.

Moros… Cambio.

¡Da lo mismo! Cambio.

Ambos seguimos desplazándonos, escuchamos fuertes pasos al otro lado de pasillo, Noctis se apresuró a tomarme del brazo y esconderme detrás de otra columna.

Código rojo, código rojo—murmuró asustado—Ahí viene…

¿Quién viene, Cristal Negro?

La vieja bruja. Cambio.

Iba a preguntar a quien se refería, pero él me agarró el brazo con más fuerza pidiéndome que me callara. Me asomé levemente y la vi… nunca olvidaré esa cara. Era una mujer baja, con gran busto (o eso pensé que era), ojos pequeños enmarcados en una cara más arrugada que una pasa, además que sus arrugas formaban un ceño fruncido permanente. Me volteé hacia Noctis, quien suspiró agradecido.

Mi profesora de disciplina…— me dijo— pensé que no la vería hasta el día de su funeral.

No debe ser tan mala.

Lo es… mucho. – respondió lentamente. – No importa, vamos, antes de que vuelva.

Ambos nos desplazamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el elevador. Ayudé a Noctis a entrar y cuando mi turno llegó unos la pesada puerta de la sala donde estaba mi padre se abrió, primero salieron varios soldados, colocándose a los lados de la puerta.

La reunión ya terminó, — dijo Noctis, me miró—debes volver. Si vas por ese pasillo, doblas a la derecha, izquierda e izquierda llegaras al jardín.

¿Te encargas tu desde aquí?

Claro.

Le sonreí, mirándolo a los ojos le di un simple gracias y le prometí que algún día volveríamos a jugar juntos, corrí por el pasillo, volteando a ver la puerta cerrada del elevador. Misión cumplida.

¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? —pregunté mirando cómo nos alejábamos del reino de Lucius.

Bien, — respondió mirando por la ventana—¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?

Recién en ese momento entré en cuenta que mi peinado se había desecho y que yo no había hecho nada por arreglarlo, la cinta negra se había deslizado hasta mi cuello y mi vestido estaba desarreglado.

Estuve… jugando con mi nuevo amigo, se llama Noctis.

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Este es el primer fic que he hago de FFXV y espero que les guste, el juego aún no ha salido así que heme aquí con mis teorías. Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Medicina.

A mí me gustaba el sabor de los remedios. Era la única de la familia que le gustaba; a Ravus no le gustaba; a mama no le gustaba; a Getiana no le gustaba y a mi padre, mientras vivía, no le gustaba. Lo que llevaba a que siempre que alguien de mi familia, después de la muerte de mi padre, se enfermara el control del consumo diario del remedio recetado recayera en mis increíblemente capaces manos. Uno de mis mejores trucos consistía en esconder las píldoras entre la comida o intercambiar los licores de mi padre por los remedios. Cosa que aunque todos me recriminaban en su momento, después me daban las gracias.

El vestido blanco con volados era mi fiel compañero en mis bienaventuranzas ya que me permitía esconder en todos aquellos bolsillos improvisados todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar a mi familia, pero nunca supieron que nunca necesité tales compartimientos para llevar a cabo mi labor.

…

El jardín del palacio de Lucius de noche era precioso y aún más si lo compartía con mis seres queridos. Noctis y yo jugábamos a las paces con una pelota de futbol que su padre le compró mientras que Ravus, mamá y el rey Regis conversaban mirándonos de reojo. De pronto, Ravus chilló.

Noct y yo inmediatamente dirigimos la mirada hacía él, al igual que los dos aristócratas; mi hermano se limpiaba la boca con desespero con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una petaca, una expresión amarga estaba impresa en su rostro. Me felicité a mí misma por haber hallado aquel secretito y reemplazar su bebida tradicional, jugo energético revitalizador de la doctora Jin, por el jarabe para la tos que lo atormentaba. Sabiendo que solo debía tomar un trago y que, a mi suerte, el líquido debía mantenerse a frío, logré mi cometido.

Los ojos furiosos de Ravus inmediatamente se dirigieron a mí. Yo di un chillido, más de alegría que de terror y corrí por los jardines seguida por mi hermano mayor que clamaba por mi cabeza, Noct se sumó comenzando a gritarle a Ravus que era una tortuga. Pude escuchar la risa de mi mamá y el rey Regis y cómo le comentaba que yo era la que se encargaba de la salud en nuestra familia.

Pero todo eso quedó rápidamente atrás cuando nos sumergimos en el laberinto del jardín. Nos escondimos en una oscura esquina y unos segundos luego vimos a Ravus correr frente a nosotros, una risilla se escapó de mis labios mientras que Noct sonreía satisfecho, salimos y volvimos a recorrer el laberinto con mi hermano persiguiéndonos, a veces nos ganaba el ocio y le gritábamos _"¡por aquí!"_ seguidamente volvíamos a correr. O más bien yo volvía a correr.

Escondí a Noct en un pasillo que segundos antes había pasado Ravus y me dejé caer, apoyando mi cara contra el frío metal de su silla de ruedas. Él se volteó.

¿qué te pasa? — preguntó— ¡Nos va a alcanzar!

Intenté responder, pero de mi garganta solo salieron cansados balbuceos. Frunció el ceño.

¿Tan rápido te cansas?, para ser alguien tan animada estas muy fuera de forma. —me regañó.

No me cansaría _tan_ rápido si no tuviera que empujar una silla de ruedas de ochenta mil kilos— le respondí cómo pude, obviamente exagerando el peso real de la silla, pero, en mi defensa, estaba bañada en oro.

Noctis resopló, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el acolchado asiento. Yo me senté en la tierra y apoyé mi espalda en la silla de ruedas. Segundos después una botella de agua cayó en mi regazo.

Vamos a mi cuarto, podemos seguir jugando allá.

Sonreí y bebí lo que a mi parecer era la mejor agua de toda mi vida. Me levanté revitalizada de un brinco y le devolví la botella, la cual dejó en su portavasos bañado en oro.

Dobla a la derecha. — me indicó y obedecí—ahora a la izquierda hasta el fondo. Y ahora de nuevo a la izquierda.

Te sabes de memoria el laberinto, debes de pasar mucho tiempo por aquí. — comenté, intentando formar una conversación apenas salir de la línea de fuego.

Pues sí. — respondió alzando los hombros, su expresión se tornó sombría al pasar por el centro del pasillo donde días antes nos habíamos escondido—es el único lugar donde _ella_ no puede encontrarme.

Le di una palmadita en el hombro. Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos y se me hacía entendible que le tuviera miedo a aquella horripilante profesora. Presioné el botón del elevador que rezaba el número sesenta. Me acerqué a la ventana, Insomnia se veía hermosa de noche. Escuché a Noctis acercarse a mi y juntos miramos el silencio como los edificios rápidamente se borraban dejando paso a todo el esplendor de la capital del reino de Lucius.

A lo lejos, una concentración de fosforescentes luces multicolores, el parque Dreamland. Me acerqué más a la ventana, interesada en aquel parque. En Tenebrae había uno, pero nunca pude ir ya que la semana pasada, cuando se suponía que iba a ir, una pobre señora salió disparada de su asiento en la montaña rusa.

Retiré mi vista del parque y recorrí con los ojos otros lugares, fijándome especialmente en una construcción alta, una estatua gigantesca un caballero de la antigüedad, sosteniendo una gran espada. Estaba a una distancia importante, pero yo podía verla; podía ver cada uno de sus detalles. Sentía como si lo hubiera visto, alguna vez en algún lugar lejos o bloqueados de mi memoria.

Luna, por quinta vez; ¿fuiste alguna vez? — me preguntó, yo estaba tan ensimismada en mi misma que no recordaba que Noctis estaba a mi lado en un elevador de Lucis de camino a su cuarto.

¿Qué…? — gimoteé, Noctis rodó los ojos pero antes que pudiera responder, su pregunta vino a mi como si siempre hubiera estado ahí— No, nunca fui.

Sabes… algún día podríamos, no se… ir… juntos. — comentó, yo lo miré contenta.

¡Claro, siempre quise ir!

La puerta del elevador se abrió y caminamos hacia el pasillo que se nos habría mientras empujaba la silla de Noctis volteé a ver las estatuas, lentamente los dejé centrándome en seguir el camino que Noctis me indicaba.

Aquí es, — dijo mirando las puertas de su cuarto, las abrí y él entró empujando con dificultad su propia silla, yo le ayudé.

Al entrar al cuarto me di cuenta de lo gigante que era, casi tanto como el mío. Recubierto de tapiz azul marino, delante nuestro había una cama, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Noctis entró y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, entré mirando las paredes y dando especial atención al cuadro pintado a un lado de la cama, era Noctis sentado en un trono junto al rey Regis, ambos compartiendo una mirada. Sonreí para mis adentros mirando al sonriente Noctis retratado.

Mira esto. — dijo Noctis, volteé a verlo estaba al lado de una pantalla plana gigante, en sus manos había un mando, uno muy familiar para mí— ¿Juegas?

Yo asentí fervientemente y corrí a sentarme a su lado. Noctis puso un juego de peleas uno-contra-uno, sostuve el mando entre ambas manos segura, ya había jugado este juego miles de veces con mi hermano, pero nunca le gané. Ravus siempre decía que él siempre ganaba porque era mayor.

Pero en ese momento la puerta sonó, la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre con el pelo corto. Nos sonrió y se adentró completamente con una bandeja entre las manos, Noctis gruñó. Y el hombre lo miró severo, cansado; dejó la bandeja a un lado y se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa.

Princesa Lunafreya un honor conocerla, soy Cor Leonis.— dijo sonriente— Noctis me ha hablado mucho de ti.

No es cierto. — susurró mi amigo sonrojándose.

¿Usted es la cabecilla de la guardia real, o me equivoco? — pregunté, reconociendo la insignia que portaba en el pecho.

Niña lista. — comentó, seguidamente se giró hacia Noctis— Hora de tu medicina.

Noctis giró la cabeza, en desacuerdo. Cor suspiró, dejó la botella a su lado pareció querer decir algo, pero después de mirarme frunció los labios y se retiró después de exclamar que haga lo que quiera. Me volví hacia Noctis preocupada, ¿acaso no estaba tomando su medicina? Me levanté y agarré una de las botellas que tenían los itinerarios, casi todas tenían que tomarse cada ocho horas. Le serví la cantidad exigida en una pequeña tasita.

Bébelo. — ordené lo más casualmente posible mientras le ofrecía la tasita, Noctis negó. — Te pondrás mejor, vamos, bébelo.

Ya te dije que no. — renegó apartando la vista.

No seas inmaduro. — respondí seria— Bébelo o nunca mejoraras.

¡Ahora estoy mejor que antes! — chilló enfadado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

¡Estás en una silla de ruedas!

¡Deja de darme ordenes! — respondió gritando— No lo entenderías, nadie lo entiende.

Me deslicé hacia él y puse una mano en su hombro.

Explícame entonces. —le supliqué acariciando su hombro con mi pulgar, él suspiró.

Desde que pasó aquel accidente mi padre ha estado más pendiente de mí.

No tomas tu medicina porque quieres que tu padre te preste atención. — Noctis asintió— Se lo que se siente, cuando mi padre murió mi madre se deprimió mucho y pasó mucho tiempo encerrada en sí misma. Ravus y yo nos vimos obligados a alejarnos de ella. Pero, solo necesitamos un día de campamento para que vuelva a ser la misma, ¡eso es lo que necesitas! Podrías pedirle a tu padre un día en el parque o un campamento-

No lo sé… — dijo dándome pequeñas miradas. — Yo… solo, no sé.

Fruncí los labios, nuevamente le ofrecí el remedio con una mirada de comprensión. Noctis tomó dudoso la tasita. Le dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca de asco.

No iras de campamento si no mejoras.

Noctis se la tomó lentamente. Me devolvió la tasita y tomó el mando yo agarré el mío y empezamos a jugar.

…

Me desperté tapada con una manta sumamente calentita y peluda. Me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor, esa no era mi cama ni tampoco mi cuarto; al principio estaba un poco confundida, más aun al darme cuenta que no tenía zapatos, pero luego vi el retrato del Rey Regis y Noctis. La puerta se abrió lentamente, una melena negra se adentró empujando una bandeja con chocolatada; pastel y galletitas. El rey Regis sonrió al ver que estaba despierta.

Buenos días, Lunafreya.

Bu…buenos días, rey Regis—respondí arreglándome el cabello.

¿Dormiste bien anoche? —preguntó sirviendo chocolate en un par de tasas.

Si… — balbuceé—Pero, ¿qué hago aquí?

Oh, pues los dos estaban tan tiernos que no quisimos despertarlos. — respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama. — Quería agradecerte por hacer que Noctis tomara su medicina, tu madre tiene razón, sí que tienes talento. Y también estuvimos hablando sobre un pequeño viaje a Tenebrae para un tratamiento más eficaz para Noctis, iremos en un par de semanas. Por eso quería ofrecerte quedarte hasta que vallamos, tu madre enviará lo que necesites, así ayudas a Noctis con su medicina.

Lo consideré en silencio por unos segundos. Quedarme aquí, en una especie de larga pijamada, y además ayudarlo a mejorar para que pueda recuperar el tiempo perdido con su padre y, con suerte, ir al parque de diversiones.

Con una condición.

Tu madre te enviará tu peluche.

No es eso, — dije enderezando mi postura—Es más una petición obligatoria.

Adelante, te escucho.

En Tenebrae hay una festividad llamada: El día de los mil y un florecimientos. Es un festival familiar, lleno de comida; música y actividades recreativas. Y si no me equivoco ustedes van a ir justo cuando empieza.

Si lo conozco, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

Si usted pasa todo el festival con él— señalé a Noctis con la mirada— yo me quedo.

El mandatario lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que sonrió levemente y asintió.

Eres dura de negociar… trato hecho.

 **Si, sigo viva. Lamento estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero tuve algunas complicaciones; al principio este capítulo iba a ser completamente diferente** **(es más, va a ser el próximo capítulo) tuve que re-pensarlo para acoplarlo a los sucesos de Kingsglaive (Ya disponible en ITunes por 14,99 o seguramente ya está para descarga pirata), ¡los veré en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
